Rivers Don't Wear Boots
by TheWingedWhispered
Summary: Harry Potter lived on. And on. Bored, he plays around with a time ritual. After tiring of being tossed about through time, he ends it. He lands in the year 2518. Searching for wizarding society, he finds alarming changes. Slash. Crossover with Firefly.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This story is a **Harry Potter/Firefly** crossover. 

It will contain **slash **more graphic than any of my other stories so far. If that makes you uncomfortable, do not read on. It is pretty immediate in the story. Seriously. I am all about not getting flamed.

Please review.

Thanks to **Phoenix Catcher**, as usual, for being an all around awesome friend. Check out his stories.

* * *

**Rivers Don't Wear Boots **

**Chapter One**

**Osiris**

Ketherine's hands shook in rage. He had never felt so upset in his entire life. The young man was completely unconcerned, or perhaps he simply did not notice Ketherine's mounting fury. He stood before the tomb, an inquisitive frown marring his admittedly handsome features.

"Say, what year is it?" The stranger asked.

Ketherine startled, "What?"

The man glanced over his shoulder and away from the tomb, his green eyes appraising as he repeated his question slowly as if Ketherine might be dense, "What year is it?"

"2518."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Huh. I told them to destroy the Temple, you know. I was emphatic. Pricks. And how the hell did all this stuff get here?"

"Sir," Ketherine replied coldly, "I insist that you curb your tongue in this place."

The man snorted, "What's your name?"

"Ketherine," He replied, his eyes glancing again to the dropped cigarette in front of the man's boot, "I must ask you to leave the Temple. Your behavior begins to border on desecration."

Ketherine had only come upon the man a few moments ago, but he had already committed serious offenses against the Temple. He was dressed as a muggle, smoked, cursed and his wand was visible sticking out of his back pocket.

"You're the Temple Priest?"

Ketherine frowned, "Guardian."

"Ah. Used to be called Priest, you know."

Ketherine shook his head, "The position hasn't been referred to as Priest in nearly fifty years."

"Interesting."

The man moved past the tomb and to an altar decorated with trinkets. Ketherine followed, nearly tripping on his white robes in his haste. The man's breathing hitched as his eyes scanned the items. A simple silver band, an old potions tome, a worn photograph of two men in a library and a necklace strung with small stones covered in rune carvings. His hand shook as he reached out for the ring.

"Do not touch that!" Ketherine cried out.

The tip of his index finger caressed the ring. His lips tightened as his gaze landed on the tome.

"I was sure it had been destroyed. Who gave it to the Temple?"

The answer slipped from Ketherine's lips in surprise, "The Ollivander family."

"Ah," His hand rested on the cover.

Ketherine's panic began to mount, "Please. Please, stop that. I will send for the Temple Guards if you do not leave the premises immediately."

He tilted his head in surprise, "Who?"

"The Temple Guards," Ketherine repeated in surprise.

He began to wonder if the man had been spelled damaged. It might explain his strange behavior and gaps in common knowledge. He smiled at the man, already imagining his embarrassment once the matter was cleared up.

"I think you've been spell damaged, sir. Please allow one of the Temple Guards to make arrangements for you to be taken to St. Mungo's."

The man snorted, finally stepping away from the altar to Ketherine's immense relief. He glanced at Ketherine in amusement and a bit of condescension. The arrogance startled Ketherine, as there were not many with a status above his own.

"Where is Harry Potter's wand?"

Ketherine tensed, "That is none of your business."

"Get it."

"Absolutely not!" Ketherine snarled.

The man rolled his eyes, "Calm yourself, man. Think. Why would I ask for you to retrieve that… artifact?"

"The wand has not been used since the final return of Our Lord the Savior. I will not retrieve it for you. It is a sacred object."

The man frowned, his green eyes widening in surprise, "The final return?"

"Yes. Our Lord the Savior returned in time to assist in our people's relocation from Earth-that-was. Single handedly, he transported Hogwarts, St. Mungo's and Ollivander's across the galaxy."

The man waved his hand impatiently after sparing a moment to stare at Ketherine like he was a babbling moron, "Single handedly? What? Never mind. And what makes you think that was to be the final return?" He demanded.

Ketherine startled at his harsh tone, but replied, "He passed on. The remains of Our Lord the Savior have been entombed since then," He gestured to the tomb the man has previously been drawn to.

The man frowned, his eyes once again drawn to the tomb. He shook his head in anger, but did not reply to the statement. Ketherine tried to regain control of the situation.

"This is your last chance to leave peacefully, sir."

The man laughed and Ketherine tensed in anger and concern. With a sneer that only seemed to fuel the man's amusement Ketherine called out in a strong and commanding voice.

"Temple Guards, you are needed."

A moment later, Ketherine frowned. They had not responded to his summon. This was unheard of. His eyes scanned the man nervously, but he wasn't holding his wand. He did not appear to be doing anything to interfere with the century old protection charms placed on the Temple, so why weren't the Temple Guards appearing? He took a step back from the man, unable to think of an alternative. This man had desecrated the sanctity of the Temple.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing," The man seemed confused for a moment, "Well, nothing intentionally. Anyway. Accio Harry Potter's wand."

"No!" Ketherine cried.

It was too late. There was a smashing sound as a wooden box on the other side of the Temple that held the wand of Savior exploded. The wand rushed towards the man's waiting hand. Kethering grabbed him around the middle and swung him away from the wand. The wand fell to the floor. Irritated, the man pushed Ketherine away and went for the wand on the ground. Kethering grabbed the man's bare forearm.

They both stopped.

There was a gentle flush where their skin touched and a dizzying feeling as their magic began to swirl around the area and combine. The man shook his head silently, his eyes wide; afraid for the first time since he entered the Temple. Ketherine trembled. Everything else was irrelevant for a time in light of his unexpected discovery. Their magic was compatible. Already, they could feel it nudging them towards each other. Ketherine felt a deep regret as the man reached out to touch his cheek and he was forced to take a step back. Ketherine shook his head at the man's surprised gaze. Surely he did not think Ketherine would allow this?

"I cannot. My vows are sacred. I cannot disrespect Our Lord the Savior in such a manner."

"He found love with a man whose magic was compatible with his, you know," The man murmured, his gaze keeping Ketherine from moving further away as effective as if he held him still.

"That is an unsubstantiated rumor," Ketherine insisted.

"Temple, seal," The man called confidently.

Ketherine felt the protections and wards on the Temple activate. The few other worshipers lingering in other areas were immediately ejected. The windows and doors disappeared, taking all light except the little bit from the candles with them. An impenetrable locking ward appeared. Ketherine could tell from the feel of it that it would be impossible to take down.

"How did you do that?"

The man ignored the comment, his green eyes sweeping Ketherine's form. Their eyes met. He closed the distance between them and forcefully removed Ketherine's white robes and tossed them carelessly aside. He admired the white slacks and simple white shirt that adorned the Temple Guardians body. Ketherine took a step back, his fear mounting, but the man made no further advance towards him.

"They make you look short, you know."

Ketherine wasn't sure how to respond to that. He settled on a short, but blunt comment.

"You're mad. You won't get away with this."

"With what? Seducing a Temple Guard?" He questioned coolly, "I think I will."

Ketherine's blue eyes widened in anger, "I will not lie with you!"

The man looked surprised and subsequently amused by the denial, "You're hands are trembling, Ketherine," He whispered, "Already your body is straining for me. Why do you deny it? You need not be afraid. I will not harm you."

"You will not touch me," Ketherine commanded.

The man closed the distance between them. Ketherine felt his magic rising from his flesh and reaching for the man. He did not have the strength to take a step back. The man remained within a half an inch of him, but refused to touch him. Ketherine felt his heart beat increase until he could no longer stand it. Ketherine touched his index and middle finger to the man's wrist. Almost instantly, he was swept into a passionate kiss.

The man sucked and nibbled on his lips until Ketherine allowed him access to his mouth. The stranger plundered it with his tongue until Ketherine was weak in the knees. He gentled the kiss, cupping his face with a tenderness that surprised Ketherine. He felt a wave of affection for the other man despite the situation.

"Please," He whispered, "They will catch you. Don't you know what the penalty for this is?"

"Can't say I really care. This isn't something people walk away from, you know."

"The Dementor's kiss," Ketherine warned. The man's hands dropped away in surprise, "What? Dementors? But… That's not possible…"

Ketherine took a step back from the man as his hands slide away from his face. The man caught Ketherine by the waist.

"This is something to be celebrated. Not feared or punished."

"They will. They will punish both of us."

"What will they do to you?" He enquired curiously.

"Nothing as terrible as the kiss. Just a lashing."

"What?" The man intoned blankly.

Ketherine stared at him silently, reveling in the feel of the man's hands around his waist. He knew this wasn't likely to end well, but his resolve was beginning to slip and the stranger could tell. He pulled Ketherine flush against his body, one hand remaining at his hip and the other moving to play with the ends of his dark brown hair.

"You haven't told me your name," Ketherine prompted softly.

They kissed again. The man's fingers tangled in Ketherine's hair. The combining of their magic intensified with their passion. It was making Ketherine feel light headed, but the other man did not seem to be adversely affected by it. The man caught Ketherine as his legs gave out. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and steadied Ketherine before taking a step back. For one short moment, Ketherine felt cold and alone. He took a step and threw himself at the man. The fall was harsh and the man on the ground felt his breath knocked out of him. They were still for a moment.

The man flipped their positions with a grunt and pulled Ketherine's shirt over his head, flinging it to the side. Ketherine closed his eyes as warm lips moved across his chest, stopping in certain stops to leave deep red marks. Ketherine moaned softly as the lips continued straight down past his belly button. Ketherine opened his eyes slowly as the man made short work his belt and removed his pants. The other man was still fully clothed, but at some point had apparently taken off his boots and socks. Ketherine tried to recall when this had occurred, but was soon distracted was the man took him in his mouth and sucked. The man's mouth moved down his length and sucked slowly on the tip. Ketherine gasped for breath. The man's thumbs brushed his thighs. Ketherine whimpered. The man released him and moved back in a crouch.

"Ever been with anyone before, Temple Guardian?"

Ketherine kicked his leg with only a bit of rancor, but spoke sincerely, "Don't mock me. And don't call me that. Not now."

The man caught Ketherine's foot and kissed the bottom of it, "I wasn't. It was just a question, Ketherine."

Hearing his given name from the man's lips brought a small smile to Ketherine's face. He drew Ketherine's big toe into his mouth and sucked in a gesture that surprised Ketherine with its eroticism.

"You still-" Ketherine called breathlessly, "have… not… told me… your name."

The man pulled his own shirt off and moved to straddle Ketherine. Ketherine took a moment to observe the multitude of scars that littered the man's body. Underneath his right nipple was the star shaped scar that represented the cruciatus curse. It was more defined than Ketherine had ever seen it.

"Who did that to you?"

He put a finger to Ketherine's lips, "You talk too much."

Ketherine pulled the finger into his mouth and sucked. He was more aroused than he had ever felt in his life. From the bulge in his trousers the other man was as well, but his composure remained surprisingly high. Ketherine ran a hand up the man's flat stomach.

"I want you."

They shifted to their knees by silent agreement and Ketherine went to work on the man's belt and trousers. Despite the comfort of their combining magic, once the other man was nude, Ketherine began to feel a tingle of nervousness and discomfort. The man rubbed a hand up his side comfortingly and kissed him leisurely as he covered him. He brushed his nose against Ketherine's affectionately.

"What is it?"

"I am not especially interested in having you suffer a fate worse than death," Ketherine admitted.

"They can't hurt me."

Ketherine wasn't sure if he was foolish or arrogant. Before he could continue the conversation the man's hands began to wander. A hand brushed past him loosely, moving to cup his sac. Ketherine arched his back and stared at the man desperately. He was fast approaching begging.

"And I won't let them hurt you either."

"You cannot remove me from the control of the assembly."

The man's hand continued and a cool, lubricated finger breeched him. Ketherine closed his eyes tightly. Obviously the man had some talent with wandless magic. Perhaps that talent was where his cocky attitude derived from. The man waited for him to adjust before moving his finger.

"How can I prove to you that I am willing and capable of protecting you?"

"You assume I am willing to leave the Temple for you. I am not," He whispered breathily.

The man stilled for a moment, his expression tightening. He calmed after a moment and continued to prepare Ketherine.

"I will respect your wishes so long as you are not in physical danger."

Ketherine was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain concentration on the conversation, "You are not my keeper."

He gently touched Ketherine's cheek, "We're connected."

"I know," Ketherine admitted.

"It will only get more intense."

"I know," Ketherine agreed.

He knew the solitude would become nearly unbearable after this. It would probably be better to not indulge in this one time pleasure, no matter how difficult it was. Sending the man away after the act was going to be physically painful, Ketherine suspected.

"Calm your mind and your worries," He whispered gently.

Ketherine took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

The man positioned them. Ketherine cried out at the intrusion and struggled to remain relaxed. He squeezed his eyes tightly as they watered. The man did his best to sooth Ketherine until he was more comfortable. Ketherine slowly opened his eyes the meet the clear, but concerned green eyes of the man above him.

"Should I stop, Ketherine?"

Ketherine shook his head, "No."

He moved. Ketherine arched his back and cried out in pleasure. The man continued his pace until Ketherine was incoherent. Ketherine keened, griping the man's forearm tightly.

When it was over, they remained together gasping for breath for a time. Ketherine found himself pulled into a comforting embrace.

"How do you feel?"

"That was good," Ketherine, "You- You're a considerate lover, sir."

"Are you cold?"

"No…. sir," he replied, adding the honorific as an afterthought.

The man chuckled, "Okay, I'll bite. Why are you calling me sir?"

"Because you've yet to give me your name."

The man kissed his neck. Ketherine turned in his arms to study his face.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not something you'll just accept. But I can prove it to you."

Ketherine leaned on his elbow, "Okay. Let's hear it."

"Harry Potter."

Ketherine' expression dropped and his face paled, "Don't joke about that," He whispered tensely.

"I don't know why you all think I died. I didn't. The truth is I'm actually trapped in a bit of a time ritual. It's been spitting me out randomly. I finally managed to end it though, so I'm not going to disappear again without any warning."

"Stop, please, stop," Ketherine implored.

"Ketherine, it is the truth. That's why I summoned my wand. I can prove it."

"You dare masquerade as our Lord the Savior?"

"Ketherine," He began patiently.

He stopped, shook his head and stood. He went for the wand on the ground. Ketherine grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. This is heresy. Stop now," He warned.

The man shook his hand off and went for the wand. Ketherine's eyes glanced around wildly. On one of the nearest altars, there was a dagger. It was thought to have belonged to Neville Longbottom and been used during the final battle. Ketherine called it to him. He cut the man off and raised the dagger threateningly.

"Stop. Our Lord the Savior is dead."

The man stared at the dagger dispassionately, "You're going to stab me, Ketherine? Our magic is compatible. Don't be foolish."

He moved to step around Ketherine, but Ketherine darted in his way. The man's green eyes hardened into a fierce anger.

"Enough, Ketherine. Step aside or I will move you."

Ketherine shook his head, keeping his grasp on the dagger firm. He took a step forward. He stepped into Ketherine's arms and the dagger sliced into his side.

Ketherine took a step back, his eyes widening, "You- I-…"

They stared at each other for a long moment, and the man seemed more concerned with studying Ketherine than with the dagger in his side. His hands trembled, but it was more emotional than physical.

"This is a disappointment."

"Leave. Leave now," Ketherine commanded.

He pressed his lips together tightly, "You're a disappointment. Pathetic."

"You're a blasphemer. A masquerader. They will kill you for your transgressions."

"I am Harry Potter!"

He roared with a ferocity that made Ketherine jump. He removed the dagger from his side and dropped it to the floor, ignoring the blood that flowed freely from the wound.

"I would have protected you, Ketherine."

"You're a dead man walking, masquerader," Ketherine countered.

The wand flew into his outstretched fingers.

"Please," Ketherine whispered.

The man ignored him. He gingerly moved to the altar he had previously stood before. He studied to objects for a moment. He cautiously lifted up the tome, smiling softly. He waved his free hand and was once again clothed. He glanced at Ketherine briefly, but left him naked. His gaze turned dispassionate.

"Anyone but you. Why couldn't he have lived as well? Why couldn't I have died? I would have preferred solitude to this. You will never compare to him."

Despite his hatred for the other man, the words were like a physical blow and Ketherine winced as much. Ketherine's reaction softened the man's fury. He approached him. Ketherine took a few steps backwards and turned to run, but the man caught him. He held him firmly in his grip and Ketherine whimpered. He gently kissed Ketherine in the corner of his mouth.

"Goodbye, dear one. I hope I never see you again."

"You cannot leave and you cannot take those things with you. Give yourself up to the custody of the assembly. It will be for the best of everyone."

He sent Ketherine to the ground with the force of his blow. Ketherine stared up at him in surprise. The man shrugged, unrepentant.

"Wouldn't want them to think you just gave it up, would you? Also, you sort of stabbed me, so now we're even."

Ketherine watched him silently.

The man disappeared and the seal around the Temple lifted. Ketherine was unresponsive as the Temple Guards and Auror's flooded in. They were gentle with him and treated the purpling mark on his face as he stared at the wall, completely unresponsive. The released him into the custody of the assembly. The full body stared at him. Some were angry, others unnerved or disturbed. The head of the assembly, the Respected Lord called Ketherine forward. He met Ketherine's gaze and pushed past his occlumency shields with clinical detachment. He viewed the entire incident before retreating from Ketherine's mind and addressing the assembly.

"A man took control of the Temple. He violated the Temple Guardian and stole two items, including the wand of Our Lord the Savior. He is masquerading as Our Lord the Savior. The sentence for the crimes of this man, this Masquerader as he will be known, is the Dementor's kiss. I will administer the usual punishment to the Temple Guardian for his weakness in private."

Ketherine bowed his head. The assembly filed out.

"Are you injured?"

"You saw my memory," Ketherine whispered without raising his gaze, "I- He was gentle with me. I wasn't violated."

"You were violated."

"Respected Lord-"

"It was not a question," He intoned roughly, "Are you prepared to accept your punishment for your transgression?"

"Yes, Respected Lord."

Ketherine removed his white robes and placed them over the nearest table. He removed his shirt as well. He leaned down and placed his hands on the table and waited, his eyes closed tightly. The Respected Lord transfigured Ketherine's robe into a common whip.

"Count."

Ketherine nodded. He counted the lashes. Most of them landed on his lower back. He breathing was harsh and once the count had gone past five, he cried out every time the whip landed. The Respected Lord stopped after eleven. Ketherine moved to straighten up, but the Respected Lord restrained him. He leaned over him and whispered into his ear.

"Never again, Ketherine. Never again will you let him touch you. Understand?"

"Yes, Respected Lord," He choked out.

He kept Ketherine bench over with a hand of the neck with a grip firm enough that the skin was already bruising. He shoved Ketherine around and down on his back on the table. Ketherine screamed. The Respected Lord covered his mouth with one hand and used his other arm to hold Ketherine's shoulders down. He leaned on him. The hand on his mouth did little to quiet Ketherine.

"Do we understand each other?

Ketherine nodded desperately, a few tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Once Ketherine quieted, he removed his hand from his mouth. He slammed his arm down across Ketherine's shoulders, eliciting a whimper from the pinned man. Ketherine could no longer keep the fear out of his expression, despite that he knew the Respected Lord would revel in it.

Ketherine desperately quashed the hope that the man would appear and take him away from all of this and protect him like he promised. But the man was a Masquerader. A liar. And the hatred on his face when he left Ketherine was undeniable. He would not come and a malicious little voice inside Ketherine wondered why should he? Ketherine had driven him away. He should have insisted on taking him to St. Mungo's, but now with the assembly's decree his mental state no longer mattered. Nothing mattered except the unforgivable nature of his actions.

The Respected Lord moved his free hand between Ketherine's legs and squeezed him through his trousers until his eyes watered.

"Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Respected Lord," Ketherine wheezed.

He shoved Ketherine away and threw his shirt and the whip at his feet without bothering to transfigure it back into his robes. The Respected Lord left. Ketherine gathered the items to his hands wandlessly and returned to the Temple. He lay down on the ground in the last spot in stood with the Masquerader. He lay on his stomach and ignored the pain and blood on his back. He remembered the expression on the Masquerader's face right before he'd left the temple.. Ketherine's eyes filled with tears that had nothing to do with the beating he'd received. The man was now the most wanted person in the wizarding universe.

"What have I done?"

There were footsteps behind him. Ketherine felt a flash of irritation and wondered just which of the Temple Guards had ignored his order for solitude. He sighed softly. It probably was best if someone tended to his back sooner rather than later. Bare feet came into his line of vision and a hand reached down and lifted up the whip.

"Keeping it as a souvenir, are we?"

Ketherine jumped to his feet. The Masquerader was staring at the whip in distaste. He his feet were bare, but he was still dressed as a muggle and wearing the same clothes as before, except for a fresh and unstained shirt. Ketherine felt a deep loathing well inside him that had nothing to do with the man's previous claims about his identity. He struck the man across the face as hard as he could. The man touched his lip gently, before turning and spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Ketherine knew he should try to subdue him and discover the location of the stolen holy items, but instead he lashed out and struck him again.

"Bit tetchy this evening?"

Ketherine wanted to hit him again, but it seemed the aggression was pointless. Ketherine shook his head.

"Get out. You never wanted to see me again and I wished them same on you."

"Ketherine, stop it," he said gently, "I know you're hurt."

"GET OUT!"

He shook his head, "Turn around."

"Absolutely not," Ketherine snarled.

The man forcefully turned him around. Ketherine struggled, ignoring the flares of pain across his back the movement caused. The man pinned his waist to the altar and planted his feet on either side of Ketherine's legs to hold him still. He pushed his head down. Ketherine felt tears well in eyes and he struggled to contain them. He felt an erection pressed against his backside and couldn't help the sob that escaped. The man's grip tightened.

"Control yourself," He commanded coolly.

"Don't hurt me. Please, just let me go. I won't tell them you were here," Ketherine pleaded, his voice hitching in desperation.

"I can't say I care what you tell them, Ketherine," was the soft reply, "But I've no interesting in hurting you either. Of the two of us, you have expressed the most violence since our acquaintance began."

"I can feel you. You're hard."

"You think I'm going to force you?" He sounded little more than curious.

"Please don't."

"As if I would have to force you," He responded cruelly.

Ketherine whimpered openly, but the stranger was unmoved. He held him still. Ketherine felt gentle warmth spread down his back and wondered what torture he was about to suffer before he realized the pain was receding. The man was healing him. Ketherine felt exceedingly foolish and wondered how offended the man was at his accusation. He felt the man's warmth move away from him and whirled around when he heard retreating footsteps.

"No!"

The man did not stop. Ketherine was wary to touch him, but more afraid at the prospect of him leaving. He ran and moved to stand in front of the man. The man's expression was frighteningly blank. They stared at each other for a very long time. Ketherine was about to speak, to beg for something from the other man even though he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. But the other man yielded first and spoke in a surprisingly panicked rush.

"I should never have left you here no matter how angry your words made me. I'm sorry I frightened you. I never intended anything past healing your back. I would never force myself on you, Ketherine."

"You wouldn't have you," Ketherine replied bitterly.

"It was wrong of me to say as such. That is not how it is between us. Our compatibility might nudge you towards me, but you won't lose yourself in it."

"I know," Ketherine affirmed softly.

"Come with me," He prompted after a moment.

"We committed a terrible sin here, you know."

"So they beat you?"

"It was no less than I deserved."

"Come with me. Please," He implored.

"I cannot!" Ketherine objected.

"You can."

"I stabbed you!"

"Ketherine," The man said gently, "There is little you could do to me without my consent. Trust me. I am fine," He lifted his shirt and presented his chest for inspection, "I am a competent enough healer that I was able to care for myself. Please, do not fret over it."

"As you wish…" Ketherine agreed slowly.

"Two week," The man tempted, "Let me kidnap you for two weeks."

Ketherine's eyes narrowed at the wand visibly sticking out of the man's back pocket. He hesitated. He had no desire to encourage the man's delusion, but it seemed strange that he should carry another wand on him.

"Whose wand is that?"

He was surprised by the question, but not upset, "An old friend. He left it to me," He said slowly, and a little sadly.

From the way he spoke, it was obviously to Ketherine that this old friend was much more than simply a friend. He paused for half a second to wonder if he should push for a name before he spoke again.

"Who?"

"You won't believe me."

"Tell me anyway," Ketherine countered.

"Severus Snape."

Ketherine blinked in surprise and the man spoke again before he could, "Will you come with me?"

Ketherine was sorely tempted by the offer and it showed on his face. He slowly nodded.

"You will not speak of your delusion about your identity. Not once. You will not attempt to convince me to believe your masquerade. You will do nothing to modify my beliefs. At the end of one week, you will allow me to return to the Temple with the wand of Our Lord the Savior."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess. You were a Slytherin?"

Ketherine frowned, "Of course I did not attend Hogwarts. No one associated with the Temple attends school. We are taught by those at the Temple before us so we will retain no preference."

"And this is an honor?" He sneered.

Ketherine's eyes narrowed, "Do not mock me, sir."

"Evan."

Ketherine tilted his head, "What?"

"Unless you prefer to call me sir, you may call me Evan."

"Is that your real name?" Ketherine inquired hopefully.

"It's a family name," Evan assured him, "I have the right to use it."

Ketherine decided to just accept it, as it would make things simpler in the long wrong, "Very well, Evan. Do we have an accord?"

Evan cocked an eyebrow, "Yes. Want to kiss to seal the deal?"

Ketherine rolled his eyes, but obligingly bestowed what he intended to be a chaste kiss across Evan's lips. Evan caught him and kissed him until he was breathless. Evan's hand cupped the back of his neck and Ketherine winced. Evan looked over Ketherine's shoulder and examined the back of his neck. He tensed at the sight of a bruise in the shape of a hand print.

"How can you allow them to do such to you?"

"I deserved far worse for my actions against this sacred place," Ketherine replied.

Evan shook his head and changed the subject, "Maybe I should smash some of these things up a bit. Make it look convincing."

Ketherine's eyes widened, "No! Please, don't do that."

He shrugged, "Okay, okay. I won't. What would you do if someone was trying to kidnap you?"

"Call the Temple Guards and trip the ward alerts."

"Okay. That'll work."

Ketherine shrugged, "Guards!" He reached out with his magic and alerted the wards that he was in need of assistance.

Evan jumped, "Christ! I didn't mean this exact instant!" He seized Ketherine by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. They were gone before the Temple Guards arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a **Harry Potter/Firefly** crossover.

I don't own it, but please review.

Thanks to PC for betaing

* * *

**Rivers Don't Wear Boots**

**Chapter Two**

**Persephone**

Evan brought Ketherine to a small villa he owned on Persephone that further served to convince Ketherine that he wasn't completely right in the head. He had a small staff of house elves tending to a half muggle half magical house that was completely up to date with both worlds. Another interesting aspect was the wards. It was the most unique and intricate set Ketherine had ever seen, and it expanded passed the house and completely incased the forest behind Evan's property.

Evan gave Ketherine unrestricted access to his home, but he did ask that Ketherine respect the privacy of his desk drawers. Evan had the most impressive collection of things from Earth-that-was that Ketherine had ever seen and that included the collection at the Temple. His first night there Evan made him a delicious dinner and introduced him to a strange device called a jukebox. He put on a song by a group called The Beatles and insisted that Ketherine dance with him. Evan jumped around the room until Ketherine laughed.

"You look like you're having a seizure."

The song changed to something much slower. Evan took Ketherine in his arms and they danced together, moving in a small circle. Evan rested his head on Ketherine's shoulder and halfway through the song began pressing light kisses on his neck. After a few of these teasing kisses, Ketherine pressed him against the wall and kissed his lips. When he pulled back, Evan was sporting a healthy blush. He gave Ketherine a positively indecent leer before pulling him into a tight embrace and apparating them.

Ketherine barely had time to ask where they were before Evan tossed him onto a large bed. Before he could even begin to be affronted, Evan joined him on the bed and distracted him by sucking on his neck. Evan pulled off both of their shirts and they remained still for a long time, enjoying the feeling of their magic combining where their skin touched. Ketherine felt his arousal completely fade away in favor of this comfortable intimacy.

Ketherine woke once in the middle of night and Evan was gone. He noticed the door to the balcony was halfway open and expected to find Evan out there. The balcony was empty, but he noticed a figure on the ground halfway between the villa and the forest. A small herd of Centaurs met him there. There was no wind to carry their words, but Ketherine assume they were talking by the hand gestures that indicated the sky. Eventually the Centaurs retreated to their forest and Evan apparated to the balcony. He started at Ketherine in surprise.

"How come you're up?"

"I woke and you weren't there…"

Evan smiled and steered Ketherine back inside, pulling the doors shut behind them. Ketherine waited for Evan to mention the Centaurs, but the other man simply snuggled up to him and fell back asleep. Ketherine lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. The Centaurs had sworn off humans after the passing of Our Lord the Savior. Why were they talking to Evan? He wondered how Evan had managed to convince the Centaurs to talk to him, but eventually decided it wasn't worth bringing up. He fell asleep carding his hand through Evan's dark hair.

The next time he woke it was morning and Evan was still asleep, using his chest as a pillow. He stirred not long later, turned his head and began pressing light kisses to Ketherine's chest before he even opened his eyes.

"Good morning."

Evan grinned and kissed his cheek, "Good morning."

After getting ready and having a short breakfast, they spent the afternoon gathering fruit from a small orchard adjacent to the villa. It had been so long since Ketherine had a fresh apple that he ate more than he collected. The house elves served lunch when they returned to the house and after the meal they went into town. They wandered around aimlessly for a while and Evan checked the docking schedule. He grinned widely.

"Some friends of mine are coming in tomorrow."

They had a late dinner at small place where no one spoke English and everyone seemed to know Evan. The walk back to the villa was leisurely.

"What did you talk about with the Centaurs?"

Evan's pace faltered for a moment, "Me."

"What about you?"

"What they see coming in my future derived from certain recent choices I made."

"Did they see something bad?" Ketherine asked tentatively.

"They saw reason for concern," He admitted, "But nothing to go into a panic about. I'm not worried," Evan looped his arm around Ketherine's waist.

Ketherine smiled to himself. He enjoyed the casual affection that Evan offered so thoughtlessly. It was a relief to be with someone that he didn't have to watch himself around.

"Why do they talk to you?" He asked before he even realized he had opened his mouth.

He winced when he felt Evan tense.

"Where were you born?"

Grateful, Ketherine leapt on the opportunity for a topic change, "Osiris, in the capital city."

"Tell me about your family."

"Oh," Ketherine hesitated for a moment, "Like all of the most recent Guardians before me, I am born of chosen muggle parents, but I have no blood status. My position is one of high honor and I answer only to the Respected Lord."

Evan barely managed to reign in a deprecating snort, "You have no blood status?"

"To keep the Guardians neutrality," Ketherine defensively, "Of course, I maintain my position in muggle society from the family I was born into. They are relatively well to do. I have an older brother and a younger sister, both muggles. My parents think I attended a government school for the gifted and that I'm going through a mild phase of young adult rebellion."

"They don't know about magic?"

"Of course not," Ketherine continued, "Why would they?" He asked rhetorically.

Evan shrugged.

"I was educated by the previous Temple Guardian. He passed away when I was thirteen and I took over the position then. That was eleven years ago."

"Were you close with your siblings?"

"As much as I was allowed to be."

They entered the villa and continued on to Evan's bedroom. Evan dropped his jacket on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. Ketherine joined him, leaning against him from behind and wrapping his arms around him.

"What exactly does a Temple Guardian do?"

"I'm responsible for the sanctity of the Temple," Ketherine was quiet for a long moment, "and knowledge of the history and treasures displayed there. I'm responsible for cataloguing all donations given to the Temple and verifying their authenticity. I act as an advisor to the Respected Lord. I also enter communion with the spirit of Our Lord the Savior."

Evan turned around in his arms, "You do what?" He asked incredulously.

"The spirit of Our Lord the Savior. His spirit frequents the area around his tomb, on occasion, and he makes his intentions known to me."

For a moment, Ketherine thought Evan was going to laugh at him. He was surprised by the look of deep worry that passed over his face instead. Evan turned back to lean his elbows on the railing and let the conversation die without offering a response. They remained like that for a while, and when a breeze started, Ketherine tightened his grip on Evan.

"Cold? Want to go inside?"

Evan shrugged, "I don't mind."

Ketherine's hands slid down Evan's sides to his hips as he leaned forward to kiss the side of his neck. He turned to face him and Ketherine kissed him before he could speak. Merlin, he wanted him. He continued to kiss Evan, pressing him against the railing. He lifted Evan up and the other man wrapped his legs around Ketherine. Eventually, they made it to the bed. Ketherine slowly divested them both of their clothes, loving the slightly surprised expression on Evan's face. Evan winced when Ketherine's fingers touched the star shaped scar under his right nipple.

"Is this from cruciatius?"

Evan scowled, "We're about to have sex and you're talking to me about cruciatius?"

"Sorry," Ketherine mumbled.

Evan sighed remorsefully, "Yes, it is. It was an extremely painful experience that I'd prefer never to think of again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'd be curiously if you had any strange scars."

"Does it hurt?" Ketherine wondered.

"No," Evan assured him, "I'm just not used to anyone touching it."

"So I can?"

"Touch it? If you want."

Ketherine ran the tips of his fingers around the scar and then around Evan's nipple. Evan slowly relaxed. Ketherine's free hand moved down his stomach to grip his length. Ketherine situated himself between Evan's thighs. After getting Evan to cast a lubricated spell, Ketherine slowly prepared him. He listened to Evan's breathing hitch as he crooked his fingers. Evan watched him the entire time, his green eyes brighter than usual. The sex was slow and caring with both of their orgasms more forceful than the first time. Ketherine dozed off immediately, waking halfway only when Evan asked him a question.

"Ketherine, where are the dementors?"

"On Azkaban, of course," He murmured, sufficiently asleep that he would not remember the question in the morning. Evan was gone when Ketherine woke, but he found him in the kitchen eating a chocolate bar. He was pale and clammy, but insisted to Ketherine that he was fine and they set off for the city once they'd eaten breakfast. The sunshine seemed to perk Evan up and Ketherine's worry soon faded to the back of his mind.

"Jamie!"

Evan stopped and turned around, looking through the throngs of people. The voice was a little closer this time.

"Jamie!" A blonde man sporting a blue Hawaiian t-shirt pulled Evan into a hug, "Jamie!"

Jamie? Why was Evan answering to the name Jamie? Evan offered a friendly and open grin that Ketherine realized with a start he would do almost anything to have directed at him. The man ruffled his hair and Evan accepted the gesture good naturedly, but not without rolling his eyes.

"It's good to see you, Wash. This is my friend, Ketherine. Ketherine, this is Wash. He's a pilot on a transport ship called Serenity. He taught me how to fly."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hello."

They shook hands and Ketherine turned to Evan, "I didn't know you piloted?"

Evan shrugged, "I take an odd job here and there when I get bored."

"Which is a damn shame with his skills."

Evan ignored him, "How is Zoe? Still gorgeous and dangerous?"

"My wife has been likened to a wild Amazon warrior before," Wash grinned, "She'll be disappointed she missed you."

"How long are you here for? You and Zoe could come up to the villa for a nice home cooked meal and take the guest room. It still has that bath that Zoe is so fond of."

"I'll send you a wave."

Evan grinned, "Great. See you, Wash."

"Bye, Jamie!"

Ketherine waited until Evan's friend was completely out of sight, "Why does he call you Jamie?"

"It's a family name. I have the right to use it," He said with just a hint of defensiveness.

Ketherine sighed, but didn't pursue the topic, "You offered to cook."

Evan nodded.

"Who taught you?"

"My Aunt. And a friend, later," He failed to stifle a yawn, "How does a short nap sound to you?"

Ketherine shrugged, "Sure."

Evan was practically asleep on his feet by the time they reached the villa and made it to his bedroom. Ketherine removed his coat and had a slightly more difficult time with his shoes. He was working on Evan's belt when the other man began nibbling on his neck.

"None of that," Ketherine said, "I thought you wanted a nap, not sex?"

"…want both…" Evan murmured into Ketherine's neck, "I want to feel something nice. Something warm and happy. I'm so cold."

Ketherine cupped Evan's face and tilted it up to examine his eyes, which were a little unfocused, "Evan?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Ketherine helped Evan into the bed and under the covers, joining him when the other man insisted. Ketherine found a muggle novel and made himself comfortable leaning against the headboard. Using his thigh as a pillow, Evan fell asleep almost instantly, but it was restless and uneasy. After about an hour and a half Evan shot up so suddenly that Ketherine dropped his book in surprise.

"No!"

His green eyes were wide and he was gasping for breath. Ketherine wrapped both of his arms around him, whispering softly.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream."

Evan leaned back into the embrace tense and shaking, "Jesus."

"What?"

Evan shook his head in response to the inquiry. He turned in Ketherine's arms and allowed the other man to rub soothing circles on his back. He pulled away after a few moments and reached for something in the drawer on the small table beside the bed. He stepped out to the balcony and lit a cigarette with his wand. Ketherine joined him when Evan was on his third cigarette and showed no signs of slowly down. Evan took a long drag and purposefully exhaled away from Ketherine.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"You did worry me, a bit. Are you okay?"

Evan took another drag, nodded, and exhaled a centaur that trotted around proudly before dissipating. Ketherine couldn't help but smile at the trick. Evan exhaled a phoenix and a bowtruckle before he spoke again.

"I'm okay."

"This is your third cigarette."

Evan banished the cigarette butt and started a new one.

"Fourth," Ketherine amended.

"I only smoke when I'm upset. It's a nasty habit," Evan admitted, "Even if there are no health risks for us. It helps me relax when I'm stressed."

"You were smoking when we first met," Ketherine pointed out.

"The Temple stressed me out. Fuck, Ketherine! How would you like to see some of the most personal and painful moments of your life put on display for people that have no idea what happened and have just rewritten history to create some sort of perfect martyr for themselves! I have precious few things that belonged to my friends and family because they are on display like holy artifacts!" Evan stopped speaking abruptly, "I'm sorry, I promised."

Ketherine took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. The passion Evan spoke with unnerved him.

"I shouldn't have brought it up."

Ketherine was relieved when Evan finished his fourth cigarette and came back inside instead of starting another one.

"When did you start smoking?"

Evan glanced at him briefly, "After… a friend of mine died. The Halfblood Prince."

"That name is scribbled in the margins of the text you took from the Temple."

"I know," Evan admitted.

"Who do you think it refers to?"

Evan met his gaze, "You don't know?"

Ketherine shook his head, "The identity of the Halfblood Prince is one of the biggest mysteries in the Temple. It doesn't seem likely to have been Our Lord the Savior himself," Ketherine ignored Evan's wince, "One of the more popular theories is that it was Neville Longbottom."

Evan laughed and shook his head, "Neville Longbottom, really?"

"He was a Halfblood."

Evan's smile didn't fade, "He wasn't the only one. Look up Eileen Prince. That should clear up that mystery."

Ketherine nodded slowly, "I will. So, do you think your friends will come for dinner?"

"Probably. I'd better start cooking."

Ketherine followed Evan into the kitchen. The house elves were completely nonplussed by their presence. Evan was in a flurry of assembling ingredients when Ketherine stopped him.

"If you want to talk about your dream… well-"

Evan smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Ketherine."

Once Evan's friends confirmed they were coming, he sent the house elves out of sight for the rest of the night and adjusted the wards to hide everything magical from the muggles. Evan's friend Wash was as friendly as before, but his wife was a completely different story. She was exactly as her husband had described and he could tell from looking at her that she had been a Browncoat. She was clearly fond of Evan, despite her reserved demeanor, and Ketherine wondered how much of that was because of his presence.

"Zoe, I still can't believe you got that man to shave his moustache."

Zoe laughed, taking a sip of her wine, "I can be very persuasive."

Evan raised an eyebrow.

Her smile was conspiratorial; "I threatened to do a runner if he still had the moustache when I met him at the altar."

Evan gave another one of his completely carefree grins, "Amen to that!"

Zoe laughed, but Wash looked vaguely insulted, "Ai ya! Did everyone hate it?"

Zoe glanced at him patiently, "Yes, dear."

After desert and a game of the worst played chess Ketherine had ever seen between Wash and Evan, Wash and Zoe retired to the guest bedroom. Evan was beginning to look peaky again, so Ketherine got him straight to bed with only one short snogging session as a detour.

Something woke him in the middle of the night. He reached out without bothering to open his eyes. His hand found Harry's elbow and the other man didn't respond to the touch, so he was clearly still asleep. Ketherine opened his eyes slowly and sat up. There was a Centaur standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him with distaste.

"Wizard," He intoned coolly, "Wake your lover."

Ketherine shook his shoulder and fought to keep his voice free of panic as he spoke, "Evan."

Evan shifted in his sleep.

Ketherine shook him again, less patiently, "Evan, wake up!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked groggily, half opening his eyes.

"Harry Potter," The Centaur spoke gravely.

Evan shot upright in bed, "Firenze? What happened?"

"I have not seen Mars in a very long time."

Evan rose to his knees, "You're scaring me a little. Tell me what has happened?"

"We still know so little about this new sky above us," The Centaur whispered, "There is so much to see, and yet I can interpret so little of it. This is like the night we first met, Harry."

Evan inhaled sharply, "Is there a unicorn in danger?"

The Centaur ignored the question, "There is a girl, an albatross. She will bring part of your change, Harry. She is in grave danger."

"Where is she?"

"She will find you," He hesitated, "I think. She is the unicorn, Harry. The horcruxes and the hallows."

Evan was staring at the Centaur in vague horror and a little confusion.

He gave Evan a look of deep irritation, "Good grief, Harry. Find the girl and protect her. In the enemies hands, she is a weapon."

"Oh," He said sheepishly.

The Centaur rolled his eyes, "I bid you goodnight."

He galloped out of the room and jumped off the balcony. Ketherine and Evan went to the balcony to watch him retreat back into the forest. Evan ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it! That was practically a prophecy. I hate prophecies."

"I didn't think Centaur's were usually that straight forward."

"He's a weird one," Evan admitted, "Spent a good deal of time among wizards and dabbled in our type of magic and divination. I need a cigarette."

Ketherine caught his hands to keep him from going off in search of one of the vile sticks, "How did you meet him? Centaurs don't like humans. They haven't forgiven us for Earth-that-was."

Evan shrugged and avoided his gaze instead of replying to the question.

"Come back to bed."

Evan nodded and allowed Ketherine to lead him back to the bed instead of going off in search of a cigarette. Evan returned to sleep before Ketherine, but the tension never left his body. Ketherine sighed. Centaur predictions were not to be taken lightly. He found himself wishing the Centaur had offered more detail, but knew they were lucky he had been as straightforward as that. He wondered if Evan had any ideas about the specifics and resolved to ask him in the morning.

However, when the morning came they saw Wash and Zoe back to their ship and hung around to watch it depart until it broke atmo. Evan took his hand and they walked together. Evan was still uneasy from the Centaur's visit the night before. They continued to the outskirts of the town, just enjoying each other presence instead of heading in any particular direction. Evan squeezed his hand and Ketherine realized something. There was no way he was going to leave the other man, even if he never recovered from his delusion.

"Let's head back."

They walked back through the town and started to the villa. Ketherine elbowed Evan in the side.

"Going to cook me lunch?"

Evan smiled and put his arm around Ketherine's shoulder, pulling him flush against his side, "Want me to?"

"I like your cooking. So what will you make?"

"What do you want?" Evan countered.

"Hmmm," Ketherine pondered for a long moment, "What are you good at?"

Evan pinched his bottom and sent him a suggestive glance. Ketherine rolled his eyes.

"You now what I meant."

Evan chuckled and Ketherine noticed how much of the tension had left his body, "Actually, I mostly cook vegetarian dishes. Lu-" He cut off abruptly and a sad expression crossed his face, "A good friend of mine was a vegetarian and she couldn't cook to save her life. She stayed with me for a while after her father passed away," He forced a smile, "Sorry. I still miss her."

"Vegetarian is fine," Ketherine assured him, "Maybe I could help?"

"Can you cook at all?"

"No," Ketherine admitted, "But you could teach me."

"Sure."

Evan smiled and Ketherine almost let out a sigh of relief. Ketherine was worried he was going to return to being tense and edgy. Evan pressed a kiss to his temple and sent Ketherine a soft smile that showed he noticed and appreciated his efforts. Ketherine bumped his hips against Evan's. Evan bumped him back, hard enough that he stumbled out of his embrace.

"Hey?!"

Evan winked. They ran, pushing and shoving each other and laughing like unruly teenagers. Ketherine pulled ahead of Evan, but stopped when he no longer heard the other man behind him. Evan was a few yards behind, a puzzled expression on his face. Ketherine jogged to his side as Evan's hand went to his neck. The movement was slow and sluggish.

"Are you okay?"

Evan pulled a small dart out of the right side of his neck and stared at it in horror. Ketherine's eyes alternated between the trickle of blood moving down Evan's neck and the dart in his hand.

"What is it?"

Evan dropped it and gave Ketherine a weak push, "A dart. Run! We have to get to the wards around the villa."

Evan was barely able to keep up with Ketherine's pace and Ketherine looped an arm around his waist to help him along despite his protests to be left behind. He heard the pound of footsteps behind them, but didn't dare risk looking over his shoulder. The villa was in sight when Evan collapsed.

"Go!"

"Not a chance," Ketherine hissed, pulling Evan to his feet.

There were two men, and they slowed to a jog as they approached. Despite hardly behind able to stand without leaning on Ketherine, Evan managed to pull his wand and hold it steady. The men exchange glances. They were both wearing dark suits and blue gloves on their hands.

"You aren't going to be conscious long enough to use that. This can be peaceful. We have no intention of harming the Guardian."

"But you're muggles," Evan objected, "What do you want with him?"

Neither of them responded.

Evan dropped to his knees. He seemed about to curse them, but at the last minute turned his wand on Ketherine and whispered something, before passing out completely.

Ketherine dropped to his knees and gently turned Evan over.

"Evan. Evan, please."

His pulse was steady, but he didn't stir. Almost trembling with anger, Ketherine took Evan's wand and aimed it them. One of the men held up his hand.

"We're on an operation sanctioned by the parliament. You cannot interfere, unless of course you wouldn't mind spending some time in your kinds prison."

"I've heard it's a nasty place," The other one added.

"Hm. Come with us willingly or both you and your friend will find yourself accused of interfering with the parliament. You both will be sent to the wizarding prison. The parliament will insist on it."

"At least let me get him back to the villa-"

One of the men snorted, "So you can hide from us within the wards? No, Guardian."

Ketherine pressed a gentle kiss to Evan's forehead and whispered to him, "I'll miss you. Come for me if you can. If it's safe."

He placed Evan on the ground gently and joined the two men. The taller of the pair grabbed him and forced him to be still while the other injected something into his neck. Ketherine felt his body begin to relax.

"Just a sedative," The man said, "Sweet dreams, Mr. Tam."

Ketherine turned his face and took one last look at Evan before the sedative knocked him unconscious. When Ketherine woke, he knew he was no longer on Persephone. He was sitting in a chair and he raised his head slowly to find the men staring at him from across the table. He stretched, hoping to displace the ache in his back before turning his attention to the men. He had never been more tempted to break any of the statutes and restrictions on magic against muggles set down by the assembly. They had hurt Evan. He hoped one of the house elves or neighbors had discovered Evan before robbers or some other unsavory characters, or before night fell. He tried to push aside his thoughts about Evan and concentrate on the situation, but the worry remained at the back on his mind.

"Where am I?"

"Osiris."

"I am not allowed to use magic against you. That does not translate to aiding you," Ketherine announced frostily.

Neither of them looked especially concerned, "Here is the deal we are willing to make. You will aid us and we will not inform your assembly the manner in which we located you, consorting with the Masquerader."

Ketherine's eyes narrowed, but he didn't bother to ask how they knew about that, "What do you want?"

"We're trying to find a girl. This girl."

They slide a photograph across the table to him. He glanced at it for a minute before pushing it back.

"No."

"There is another thing you should know. After the incident with the individual you refer to as the Masqurader at the Temple, your magical protections have begun to weaken."

Ketherine snorted in disbelief.

"We entered the Temple."

"Muggles can't enter the Temple."

"I was particularly interested in the tomb. Here lies Harry James Potter, Our Lord the Savior, the Destroyer of the Dark One and the Boy Who Lived. His name will never be forgotten."

Ketherine felt his mouth go dry, "No… it's not impossible."

"We brought it with us as a little souvenir, but we'll release the tomb to your custody, intact, for a simple trade."

"So Simon broke her out then. There was something to his story."

Neither of them looked pleased by the reminder, "Not at all. She is a very valued pupil. We have high hopes for her future… Simon Tam was misled and corrupted by extremists. They're both in danger they longer they are without our protection. These people will use them and cast them aside without a second thought."

"None of this matters. The assembly…"

"Would support you killing her for the safe return of the tomb."

Ketherine was silent for a long moment, "You overestimate my ability. How am I supposed to find her?"

Both men stood, "You'll find a way. We'll release you back to the custody of whoever is responsible for your keep, Guardian."

His face tightened, but he ignored the jibe, "The assembly will stop you."

"You have two weeks. Bring the girl here or we'll destroy the remains."

The men stepped from the room. Ketherine was left alone in the room. He stared at his hands in horror. How could this possibly be happening? How could Evan have eroded the wards so easily? While staring at his hands he noticed a strange magic on him and it took him a moment to place it. Evan had cast a tracking spell and general protection spell on him. It brought a small smile to Ketherine's face. His siblings were in serious danger. He silently cursed his older brother's rash attitude. Several young Federals non too gently escorted him from the building and ejected him into the hubbub of the streets of Osiris. He stood on the sidewalk and waited. He was surrounded by a four-point guard of Auror's and escorted directly to the assembly. The Respected Lord was angrier than Ketherine had ever seen him.

"Did those barbarians injure you, Ketherine?"

"No, Respected Lord. Have they given you their ultimatum?"

"Yes."

Ketherine's eyes widened, "It's true? They were able to enter the Temple?"

"Damn that Masquerader," the Respected Lord sneered, "Yes, they were. The wards have already been fixed to ensure that it cannot happen again. The assembly has agreed. You will do as they say."

Ketherine's eyes widened I surprise, "Respected Lord."

The man's eyes narrowed, "It was not a request."

Ketheirne bowed his head.

"Go. Find the girl within the allotted time period and return her to them. Do not fail in this, Ketherine. Do not disappoint us once more."

Ketherine bowed his head and left the presence of the assembly. He had no idea how he was going to find Simon and River, but he had no time to waste. He sighed regretfully. It wouldn't do for Evan to find him. He closed his eyes tightly as he canceled the tracking spell Evan had placed on him. He sighed when the spell ended and he felt the comforting magic of his lover fade away.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
